dolly_and_collinfandomcom-20200214-history
Collin
Collin''' is the deuteragonist of the fanmade series Dolly and Collin. 'He is Dolly's brother and is 1 year, 8 months and 16 days older than her. He is voiced by Nile Diaz. Appearance Collin is a 12, later 13-year-old human boy who has light beige skin and red hair (a cowlick in the back and a quiff in the front). He wears a short-sleeved green collared shirt, long dark green pants, and white shoes. As an animal, Collin is a Grizzly Bear cub with brown fur, a black nose and a small tail. Personality Collin is quite a mischievous kid. He does innocent practical jokes (like playfully poking someone, getting into trouble by innocently breaking something, etc.) and stuff to easily get into trouble. He is very playfully troublesome and doesn't do it to be harmful, he just sometimes slyly teases and can be at times playfully annoying. Collin is just your average friendly boy who loves bugs, loves to joke around and make careful messes both around the house and outside. He keeps some small (and big) pets, like his six insects: Jackson the roly-poly, Michelangelo (Mikey) the walking stick, Rosita the ladybug, Darnell the cricket, Jerry the caterpillar and Stewart the butterfly, and other wild animals (for example: a raccoon, a squirrel, a wol,f and an armadillo). His beloved stuffed animal is a karate mouse named Thunderbolt McGee. Even though Collin is a mischievous boy, he still is very sweet and loves his siblings and friends no matter what. Collin is extremely shy around Dolly's friends when he first met them, but got over it when he got used to them. On some nights when Matilda and Harold are out for the evening, Collin takes care of his little sister Dolly like what a babysitter or caretaker does. He is still a softie and does have a heart after all. Collin loves his little sister Dolly, and she and Collin love giving each other pettings because it makes them happy. Episode Appearances Like Dolly, Collin appears in almost every episode, except "Baby Adventures", "Adorable Panshake", "Darry and Callie", "Dog Walk", "The Mysterious Alley Cats", "Little Siblings", and "Backstage Passes". He makes a small role in "Doggone Charlie", "Prehistoric Pals", "Talking Toys", "The Quest for the Pumpkin Spice", and "Bonnie and Cotton's Mystery Adventure". Episode count: 89 Trivia * His design is based off of one of the kids' designs from the Uncle Grandpa pilot. * His voice actor Nile Diaz also does the voice of Baby Bones from the movie ''Ferdinand. * His name means "young one" or "cub", and his name comes from the Gaelic word "cailean". Gallery You Doodle 2019-10-12T04 19 48Z.jpg|Collin and his sister Dolly You Doodle 2019-11-01T04 12 36Z.jpg|Little Dolly (5) and Little Collin (6) are the Siblings when they were really little and appear in the show's flashbacks 4ED591EC-0563-4379-9BCF-1A4B1A7CA185.jpeg|Dolly and Collin’s Taffy Tiger outfits in the episode Ice Cream Parlor D6A73668-5271-4E89-9C44-AE7E98EB2681.jpeg|Dolly and Collin’s snow outfits in the episode, “Snow Daze” 2E79B5FF-B282-4446-8846-4B586D6CAEBD.jpeg|The Siblings’ rock outfits 6007EAB0-3F28-460C-94DF-130A871A732E.jpeg|The Siblings’ animals forms (a pony and a bear) from the episode, “We’re Animals!” 13C9DD12-6A0A-4883-BCC3-02C96505CF69.jpeg|Dolly and Collin's pajamas 77D081C9-B97D-4BFC-94CB-C37D0923B995.jpeg|The Siblings' superhero forms: Beauty Queen and Bearclaw Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Humans